The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of plaintain lily that is grown for its thick, furrowed, variegated leaves. The new cultivar is known botanically as Hosta and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Lady Guineverre’.
‘Lady Guineverre’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Noordwijk, Netherlands in 1996 as a naturally occurring branch sport of the parent plant Hosta ‘Elizabeth’ (not patented). ‘Lady Guineverre’ was selected, by the inventor, for its unique variegated leaves with dark green margins and yellow-green centers.
The plant most similar to ‘Lady Guineverre’ is the parent plant Hosta ‘Elizabeth’. ‘Lady Guineverre’ differs from ‘Elizabeth’ in its variegated foliage and number of flowers. The leaves of ‘Lady Guineverre’ have wide yellow-green centers with narrow dark green margins. The leaves of ‘Elizabeth’ are all green. ‘Lady Guineverre’ also flowers more prolifically than the parent plant ‘Elizabeth’.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished in a cultivated area of Roelofarendsueen, Netherlands in 1997 using tissue culture. The characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.